Dino Thunder: The Oliver Twins Return!
by Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak
Summary: Geneva and Jaden Oliver are looking forward to a normal life, but when Jaden and three others come upon the Dino Gems, the twins learn the meaning to 'Once a Ranger Always a Ranger'. HunterxGeneva JadenxLayla


_**The Daughter of the Power Couple Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Reefside High!

It's been three months since the Ninja Storm Team defeated the evil space ninja Lothor. So while Tori, Shane, and Dustin were Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy, Blake being a Motocross racer for factory blue, Hunter being the Head Sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy, and the Chan Sisters moving back to Briarwood for some down time, the Oliver Twins went to live in Reefside where they are attending College and in Jaden's case being a student teacher for their Aunt Jen who taught History and was living in the year 2004 to be with her boyfriend Wes, the Red Time Force Ranger. The Oliver Twins where on call in case their Ninja Academy's need them. Geneva attended the Wind Ninja Academy and was the Pink Wind Ranger while her younger twin Brother Jaden attended the Thunder Ninja Academy and was the White Thunder Ranger. During their time as Rangers, Geneva fall for Hunter who in turn fall for her. Both Hunter and Geneva where still seeing one other. And right now both Son and Father were standing in front of Reefside High School taking in the scene before they headed inside.

"I better find Aunt Jen," Jaden told his Father, "I'll see you after class Dad."

Tommy nodded before he watched Jaden run off to look for the History Classroom while he headed for his own Classroom.

Inside!

Tommy walked through the halls looking for his classroom saying hi to the students there.

"Dr Oliver," a woman's voice said making Tommy to look over his shoulder, "I'm Principle Randall."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Tommy said as he offered his hand to her though she, however, just looked at it before opening up a binder, "it's your first day, too, isn't it?"

"Yes," Randall answered slowly, "I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of Palaeontology, would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers?"

"I guess I'm just looking for some peace and quiet," Tommy answered.

"So you became a high school teacher?" she asked as she stopped in front of him, "that just doesn't make a whole lot of sense, now does it Dr. Oliver?"

"You know, I was thinking; maybe we should get together?" Tommy asked, "that way you can fill me in on what you expect of me."

"I expect you to make it hard for them, painful if at all possible," Randall informed him, "if they smile, you know your doing something wrong." It made Tommy wonder if this woman was cold blooded. "Now, I'm off to find my first truant...we'll talk later."

Science Classroom!

Tommy walked into the classroom to notice that only a girl in yellow, a young girl who was filing her nails, a young boy staring off into space, and another young boy wearing blue were the only ones setting.

"Guys! Settle down! Take your seats please?!" Everyone sat down as Tommy walked to stand in front of the class. "I'm Dr Oliver and this is first period science. Before we start are there any questions?" The girl in yellow rolled her eyes as the girl who was filing her nails earlier raise her hand. "Yes?"

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell," the girl said as she stood up making everyone to groan though she ignored them and smiled at Tommy. "Dr Oliver as you may know I'm the anchor and field reporter for our schools TV station." Everyone once again groaned. "Anyways...I'm sure are viewers are wondering...well, you really don't look old enough to be a teacher." Her smile at once dropped. "Devin, are you getting this?"

A boy stood up with a camera.

"Cassidy, I promise you," Tommy said, "I'm old enough." He looked at Devin. "So let's put the camera away."

"You missed it," Cassidy told Devin as they took their sets.

"For now let's talk about you guys," Tommy suggested, "what you expect of yourself in this class cause that's truly important." Tommy looked around the room to see that there was missing set. "Who are we missing?"

Reefside High School's Lawn!

Jaden was around the school to get familiar with it when he heard some singing off to the side before looking over to where a group of kids where setting to see a dirty blond in yellow playing a guitar and seeing.

"That must be Kira," Jaden said to himself.

I want to know

Know where you're at

I'm at the front

But your still at the back

Kira smiled as more students came over to listen them.

Oh, can you tell me where

Tell me where your at

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

The crowd applaud just as the new Principle came walking up to them with a boy in red right behind her.

"Miss Ford," the Principle said getting her attention. "I'm afraid that you need permission to preform on school grounds. Let's go."

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into collage," Kira told the new Principle.

"Well you two are hardly collage material," she told them, "now are you, Miss Ford?" Jaden felt sorry for Kira who looked upset at the remark. "Now came with me."

Kira followed her and the boy across the yard when all of a sudden the sprinklers went off. Kira freaked and went running for the sidewalk where she at once started to dry off her guitar.

"Just great," she mumbled.

Jaden looked around to see a boy in blue walking around with an umbrella.

"Ethan James," Randall mumbled, "I should have known."

Inside-Principle's office!

All five of them walked inside the schools building soaking wet, well, all, but Ethan.

"Set!" Randall ordered.

"Principle Randall, I just like to mention the fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," Ethan tried to weasel out.

Kira gave him the evil eyes while the other boy looked at him in surprise.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr James," Randall told him, "the four of you have detention! For one week. Starting today. Now if there are no further questions-" All at once the four teens started in: the brown haired boy about soccer practice, Kira about band practice, and Ethan about Computer club. "I didn't think so!"

Randall stormed into her office and slammed the door.

"Ok, some one seriously needs a hug," Kira said.

The brown haired boy leaned around Kira to look at Ethan.

"Dude, computer club?" he asked.

After School!

"Dr Oliver, how was your first day?" Randall asked as she walked up right when Tommy and Jaden were about to leave.

"Oh, the kids were great," Tommy answered, "no problem."

"Good," Randall said as the three of them walked up the stairs, "your going to see a lot more of them in detention."

"Mind telling me what I did?" Tommy asked making Jaden smirk.

"No, your in charge of it today," Randall answered.

"Oh, no actually I have plans to go the museum outside of town today," Tommy said as he tried to get out of it.

"Perfect, bring the little monsters with you," she told him, "I'm sure that would be pure torture for them." She looked at the three teens. "You all meet I trust. Well, enjoy your little outing."

They watch her leave before Tommy turned back to the four teens and removed his glass with a sigh.

"So you guys like museums?" he asked.

Outside of School!

The three Students, Jaden, and Tommy walked out of the building to see a white four door jaguar that has a pink phoenix symbol on the hood car setting next to Tommy's black jeep with a brunette wearing a white jean vest over a green tight v-neck tank top, pink tennis skirt that's accessorized with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, red tennis shoes, and a crimson ribbon chocker that has a pair of rollerblades pendent hanging from it.

"Jaden!" she called as she waved her hand, "Dad!"

Tommy smiled as he walked up to the brunette while Jaden stood back.

"Shouldn't you still be in class at the collage, Princess?" Tommy asked as he hugged the young girl.

"They let us out earlier," the girl answered as she returned the hug, "after all it was just introductions to the classes."

"Uh, Dr Oliver, who is this?" Ethan asked while Kira smiled and Conner smirked.

"This is my Daughter, Geneva Oliver," Tommy answered with a smile.

"And my twin Sister," Jaden added while he glared at Conner.

Eva smiled as she waved at the three students before looking at her Brother.

"Hunter called and asked me to inform you that he needs you at the you-know-what today," she told him.

"Got Sis," Jaden said, "can you drop me off on your way to Blue Bay?"

Eva nodded her head with a smile on her face before she leaned up and kissed Tommy on the cheek, and then walked back to her car with Jaden heading for the passenger side.

"See you at home later Dad," both twins said before they got into the car and left.

Outskirts of town!

"Whoa," Ethan said in awe, "check out the T-Rex?"

They all walked up to the entrance to see that it was chained closed which confused Tommy.

"That's weird," Tommy mumbled as he looked up at the museum.

"Oh well, no museum for us," Conner pointed out.

"Great," Kira said with a smile, "let's go home."

"Tell you what," Tommy said as he turned to them. "Why don't you guys have a look around? If any of you guys find anything prehistorical, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet," Ethan breathed.

"I'm going to try and find some one who can tell us when their opening up," Tommy told them.

All four teens walked away while Tommy walked up to the museum.

"Let me get this straight?" Conner asked as he looked Ethan. "They have clubs just for computer."

Reefside Woods!

"Hey, you guys ever heard of the story about the guy that was hiking up here and fall into a sinkhole?" Ethan asked as they walked through the woods.

"Must've missed that one," Kira answered.

"Come on?" Ethan asked, "it was on all the auburn legend websites."

"Dude, you do know that this isn't computer club right?" Conner asked.

"I guess your two big and bad to surf the web," Ethan pointed out. "What do you do in your spare team?"

"Me?" Conner asked, "I go out with girls. You know?" Kira looked at Conner with a glare as she walked. "Their the ones at school that smell really good, the long hair, and the make-up."

"Oh it's like that is it?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Conner answered, "it's like that."

"Whatever," Kira said as she walked by the two boys.

Conner snorted as he followed after Kira.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up," Ethan told them as he followed. "Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sinkhole."

All three of them ended up falling into two different sinkholes and landed on the ground hard. Conner looked up.

"Alright," Conner said as he got ready to climb. "You guys stay here where it's safe. I'm going to climb out of here to go get help."

Conner went to climb, but he only got two feet off the ground before falling back cause a rock gave way.

"Back already?" Ethan asked.

As he went to help Conner get up off the ground. All three teens decided to walk through the tunnels wondering if they might be able to find away out. Kira decided to sing just keep her mind on something so she started to sing 'Freak you out'.

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

"Babe, can you keep it down?" Conner asked as he walked by her. "I'm trying to stay focus."

"Did you just call me babe?" Kira asked stopping before she turned to Ethan. "Did he just call us babes?"

"I don't know," Ethan answered, "I wasn't listening. I was groove to your tuns."

Kira walked up to Conner not at all happy at being called babe.

"What?" he asked, "just chill out why don't cha?"

"Listen," Kira told him as she pointed her finger at him, "my name is Kira. Maybe your should right write it on your hand or something so you can remember." Kira walked away from him, fuming mad. It wasn't long till they hit a dead end though. "This screams Jurassic park to me."

The two boys looked to see what Kira was talking when they came upon a T-Rex.

"This well get us of detention forever," Conner said as he moved to take the jaw of the T-Rex by pulling down.

To their surprise the wall opened up to reveal some kind of lab and they all walked in looking around in awe.

"I can do a crazy video in here," Kira said in awe as she looked around.

"Whoa," Conner said also in awe before turning to Ethan, "this must be like the mothership to you, dude."

"Normal I'll be insulted," Ethan told him, "but when your right, your right." Ethan looked over at Conner who reached to grab a stone. "Yo, don't touch that."

"Why not?" Conner asked as Kira and Ethan walked up to the stones that matched their themes.

"You're really taking this whole 'dumb jock' thing to a whole new level," Ethan answered.

"Look I sat through enough lame science classes to know that that thing looks prehistorical," Conner told him, "and I don't have to miss practice."

"I hate to agree with him," Kira stated, "really I do, but I already missed one rehearsal." All three of them picked the three stones leaving the fourth one and they started to glow once they were touched. "Well what are they?"

"I can go online later and see if I can find out," Ethan answered.

"You in front of a computer?" Conner asked, "wait, let me put on my surprised face?"

Ethan shot him a look while Kira rolled her eyes at the boys.

"You know ten years from not when your hair line receding and your playing pick soccer in park cause your dreams of turning pro did quite work out, I'll have my own mutli-billion dollar business." Kira turned around to walk away from them. "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to think of what kinda of freak lives in a place like this and I sure don't won't to be here when he gets home," Kira answered.

"Right behind ya," the boys agreed.

All three teens walked out of the lab and the walls closed behind them and it wasn't long till they were once again in the woods.

"Compass?" Ethan asked, "any one has a compass?"

"And I was going to bring one," Conner answered sarcastically.

It was the that they felt some kind of wind blew.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"The wind," Kira answered.

"That ain't no wind," Ethan stated. "As much as we liked it to be, it ain't."

Just then some kind of lizard looking things appeared in front of them.

"Don't...move..." Conner breathed.

"Great idea," Kira whispered to him. "It easy for them."

"New plan," Ethan said, "RUN!"

Kira, Conner, and Ethan all took off through the woods with the lizards right behind them. Soon enough, however, they reached a huge ditch in the road that Conner made it across with ease, Ethan hit the edge and struggled for a bit though he still made it, but Kira, however, being the shortest, didn't make it over and fell into the ditch. Hear Kira's yell of surprise, the other two turned around and ran back where they went to help her.

"C'mon!" Conner shouted as he pulled Kira up and they continued running again.

Unfortunately, lady luck was not on Kira's side cause she didn't see the big tree root sticking out of the ground and tripped onto the ground. As the monsters began to close in on her, Kira let loose a scream, however, what shouldn't have happened though was that her scream was amplified by yellow waves of sonic energy that knocked the monsters off their feet and onto their ugly behind. A few feet away from her the other two covered their ears at the high-pitched sound to protect their hearing. When Kira stopped screaming the others turned to look at each other before they went to help her up to her feet.

"C'mon, help her up," Conner said, and he and Ethan lifted her up to feet.

While Ethan let go after she got onto her feet.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"I have no idea," Kira answered him.

Suddenly, the gem began to glow bright yellow so Kira pulled it out and she felt a tingling warmth running through her body and an image of a yellow prehistoric bird fluttered through her mind screaming the same scream she had just emitted not too long ago. As it stopped glowing, the monsters got back up and charged at them and the four decided to split up and go down separate paths. Kira was the first to stop and face the monsters, but when one started after her, she dodged it and then punched another in the face by swinging her fist up so grinning she continued to dodge and punch away the creepy-looking things as she marveled at where she got all the knowledge to fight like this.

Ethan was having a bit of trouble with the ugly creatures. He was grabbed from behind by two of them and thrown onto the ground. Jumping back up, he kicked back at the creatures, but only succeeded in landing them into the arms of their comrades. Growling, they threw him back a few feet away and onto the ground. Ethan let out a groan as he pushed himself to his knees. Eyes widening, he saw one of the uglies rush to him. Ethan brought up his arm to intercept the attack even though he was expecting to feel pain a sudden warmth rushed through his body when the creature hit his arm and there was nothing. Looking up, he noticed that his arm was covered in blue scales, protecting him from the attack giving a smirking ecstatically, Ethan got back up and then did a series of flips and kicks that overwhelmed the monsters and shocked him immensely.

"Something's happening to me…" he breathed as he was staring at his arms in awe.

Opening up his right hand and staring at the glowing blue gem, Ethan was suddenly overwhelmed by the image of a large blue dinosaur that had three horns, one on the nose the others on the head, letting out a battle cry.

Conner was on his own trying to fight the monsters with the little knowledge he had of street-fighting he learned from his twin brother. Astonishingly, he wasn't half bad until he got grabbed from behind and thrown into a tree while groaning in pain, Conner winced as he felt his back crash into the tree and slide down the bark. Looking down into his hand, he started when he saw that the gem was glowing red and soon, an image of a large red dinosaur roaring in rage appeared in his head and he felt himself gain strength and confidence. Looking up just in time Conner saw one of the creatures charging towards him, but he managed to avoid him by flipping his feet and started doing a spinning kick which hit the creature in the face and slammed him to the ground. When he looked back up, Conner realized that everything was moving at a slower pace than normal.

"Whoa…everything's so slow!" he exclaimed.

In slow motion, he watched as two of the monsters flew through the air towards him before grinning wickedly, he ran in super-fast to kick away one group of the creepy-crawlies and then raced over to the other group to punch them away. After fighting a few more monsters, Conner managed to finally get back on a path where he met up with the other two who were holding their gems and panting hard.

"Yo…how much do I love detention?" Ethan asked with an excited laugh bubbling from his throat.

"Hey!" Tommy called out as he ran up to them, but before he could reach them all three of the teens stuffed the gems into their pocket and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, couldn't be better," Ethan answered at once.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" he asked.

"Nah," Ethan asked, "just your, uh, routine hike in the woods. Lost of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaly ones," Kira mumbled making Tommy to look at her.

"So, you get into the Dino exhibit?" Conner asked.

"Uh, still working the kinks out," Tommy answered, "we better get you guys back. Come on."

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira asked as she looked at the other two teenagers.

"I don't know about you, but I have a thousand Sci-Fi DVDs and do you know how many times the guy with the freaky superpowers gets put inside a government lab on table with wires stuck inside his head?" Ethan whispered.

"Even _I _knew that," Conner stated.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked.

The three teens picked their pace and followed Tommy out of the woods before heading back to the school so they can head home.

Reefside High!

"Okay, so we all agree" Conner asked, "NO ONE talks about this to ANYONE, got it?"

While the three teens walked to the parking lot with backpacks on their shoulders and in Conner's hands, was a red soccer ball that he was currently throwing from hand to hand. The others glanced at one another.

"I've got a better idea," said Kira while turning towards Conner, she put her gem into his hand. "I'm out of it. Look, just forget I was here and I'll do the same."

"Wait?" Ethan asked, "how come he get's it."

"Well here," Kira said taking form Conner and giving it to Ethan.

"I'm telling you Devin, there's something odd about Doctor Oliver," Cassidy was telling Devin a little bit away, "I mean seriously, I called Angel Grove High and they wouldn't tell me a thing. It's like his private records are secret or something."

"Yeah, I think that's why they're called private records Cass," Devin stated, scratching his head a bit. "I mean if they were public..." Cassidy interrupted him as she pulled him behind a station wagon that was near the still arguing teenagers. "What is it Cass?"

"Don't you think that a little odd?"

"A bunch of teens standing around and arguing?" Devin asked, "yeah, freaky man."

"No, you idiot!" Cassidy hissed wishing she could hit him across the head, "I mean, think about it: why would Conner McKnight, king of the jocks, be talking to Ethan James?" Devin looked at her, confused. "King of the geeks!"

Something in Devin's mind clicked.

"Yeah! Right!"

"Not to mention the Avril wannabe," Cassidy stated while putting on lip stick.

"You know what?" Kira exclaimed with a groan, "I give up!" Kira started to walk away, but the wind blew just then. "Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Kira!" Conner yelled when they noticed that monsters from before appear out of nowhere and grabbed Kira and before they could reach her, she was teleported away. "Kira!"

"She's gone," Ethan said looking at Conner with shock.

Conner's mustang!

"Ok so where are we going?" Conner asked as he drove down the road with Ethan in the passenger set.

"Uh, Dr Oliver's?" Ethan asked.

"What's he going to do?" Conner asked.

"Well, he's a dinosaur guy and their dinosaurs sorta," Ethan answered.

"Alright, so where does he live?" Conner asked.

"1992 Valencia Road," Ethan answered.

"Valencia Road?" Conner asked.

"Yeah."

"That's like way out in the middle of the woods," Conner told him

1992 Valencia Road!

When Conner came to a stop at the house all two teens where out of the car in time before running up to the front of the house. Conner went to look through the window while Ethan knocked on the door.

"Knock again," Conner told him.

Ethan did just that, but no one answered.

"Now what?" Ethan asked.

Conner walked over to Ethan, but it was Conner that opened it surprising the young African American.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"Why would he leave it unlock?" Conner asked.

"He's got no neighbors," Ethan answered. "What you never heard of the three bears?" Conner asked as he walked by.

"Is that the last book you've read?" Ethan asked.

The two teens walked into the house looking around before walking into wait they thought was the kitchen.

"Dr Oliver!"

"Hello!"

Just then Conner noticed a statue of a T-Rex on the inland.

"Check it out," Conner told them as he went to touch the jaw.

"Hey!" Ethan said hitting him on the arm, "don't you remember what happened last time you did that?"

"Dude, the guy's a teacher, not…" Conner started before he came to halt as he pulled down the jaw to reveal an opening tile and a secret staircase, leading to a dim lighting downstairs. "Batman."

Dino Lab!

The two teens walked down the stairs to come upon the same place they were in earlier that day.

"This is the same place," Ethan breathed.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I have to say I am," Ethan answered as they turned around to look at the place.

The three teens turned around noticing Tommy walking out of the shadows and behind the two boys.

"If your looking for extra credit," Tommy said making them to turn around to face Tommy, "then your in the wrong place."

The two teens looked at each other before looking back at Tommy who was none to please.

Wind Ninja Academy!

Eva let out a sigh as she sat with Dustin, Tori, Shane, and Cam on a bench in the Wind Ninja Academy grounds.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked looking concern.

"I just got a feeling that Dad is going to get into trouble that well piss Mom off," Eva answered with another sigh.

Shane, Dustin, and Cam looked at each other before looking at their friend.


End file.
